Star Slayers Episode 1
by Swish42
Summary: Episode One: A Naive Offense AU Lina Inverse is a talented mecha pilot and captain of her very own cruiser the Dragon Slayer. When Lina and Amelia retrieve a mysterious data chip from a pirate raid, Lina and her new crew find themselves at the mercy of the Red Ambassador, the most influential man in the quadrant. What price must they pay for possessing an apparently useless device


Star Slayers (Episode 1) A Naive Offense

Chapter 1 : Take a Chance

~Zelgadis

"Sir, there has been a breach in security," an officer says as he races into the dim room. The lights are set low due to a power surge.

Their work is almost complete. The scientists and engineers of the Galaxy Union are much too concerned with their work to stop even with word of danger on its way. Great minds such as theirs are reluctant to discontinue working.

"Sir, what should we do," the officer impatiently prompts his leader again.

"I am well aware of our current predicament," Zelgadis says as his eyes dart across a dozen screens floating in the air around him. With a flick of his wrist and a shift in his eyes the screens respond and swing data from one place to another. His equation is nearly complete. He's so close that he can taste it. "But I'm sure Lord Rezo is on his way, there is no doubt in my mind that he'd defend this work with his life."

The floor shutters as an explosion goes off hundreds of feet above them. This building was built well, but it was not made to withstand a full on attack from a small army of mercenary men and their robotic suits of armor. It was assumed by those who made this facility that no one would dare attack one of Lord Rezo's laboratories. It is for science and medicine, not war.

"And if he doesn't sir," the officer whispers carefully, knowing full well that he is talking to Lord Rezo's grandson and may possibly offend him.

Ever practical, the man answers sternly as if there is only one possible option. "We will destroy the research before anyone can compromise our position further," Zelgadis doesn't lose his place amongst his blinking screens. "Dr. Eris, you should leave and contact Lord Rezo just in case, I'm starting the sample now. It should be complete in fifteen minutes."

"You had better be correct," Eris says coolly. Her dark eyes dart quickly over Zelgadis's work, checking it over with a hint of jealousy. Zelgadis has always been one step ahead of her, but as long as Lord Rezo's work is complete it matters little to her how it is done. As long as the Ambassador of The Red District is pleased she will never complain. "I need not remind you that if I do not return you are to guard this project with your life."

"Waste of breath reminding me," Zelgadis says back without so much as glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

With a quick nod, Eris leaves the room with several of the guards making their way to the ships in the hanger. It will not take her long, but even she knows that Zelgadis's chances are shrinking.

She has not been gone long when the first defending soldier enters the room with less than good news. "Master Zelgadis, they have taken out the buildings shields, not surprising considering . . ." he doesn't finish the thought trying to get a hold on his heavy breathing. ". . . Either way the enemy will be entering the building in less than three minutes."

Carefully, Zelgadis transfers what looks like a custom data stick into his console, "How long will it take for them to reach the labs lower levels?"

"With that Sword of Light they have, less time than your average mercenary," the man is still trying to catch his breath. "I give it ten minutes at least."

"Not good odds," Zelgadis says as he watches the screens dial count down the precious seconds for his grandfather's life work. And his.

An intercom buzzes and blinks on one of the nearby scientist's computers. "Lord Rezo," the scientist who occupies the space says with obvious worry. "Our communications security has possibly been breached; this may not be a secure line."

A calm deep voice can be clearly heard by everyone remaining in the room, "I realize that," Ambassador Rezo says. "Who is the highest officer still present?"

"Zelgadis Greywords," Zelgadis says loud enough to be heard over the hum of his console.

There is brief pause before Rezo answers. "I was hoping you would have escaped by now, which makes my next request all the more difficult. Zelgadis, both you and I are well aware of how valuable our work is. These mercenaries have left me no choice. I am going to destroy the complex myself and I cannot guarantee your safety."

With tightly clenched fists and shut eyes Zelgadis grits his teeth for only a moment. "Did you receive word from the Doctor?" Zelgadis says with no emotion betraying how he obviously feels. He is referring to Eris of course. Zelgadis never did like her, but she is dedicated to Rezo just as much as he is, if not more so.

"Yes, I did." Rezo says evenly.

"Do as you see fit Lord Rezo," Zelgadis says as calmly as he dares.

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain," Rezo says and the transmission is cut off.

"Everyone needs to evacuate to the remaining ships. If you activate the shields it should be enough to protect you," Zelgadis says. "Rezo is graciously warning us before he attacks and giving the enemy a chance to flee."

"But what about you," a scientist asks as the others race behind them, the others have no desire to die by their employers hand now that their work is complete.

"I'll be right behind you, but I'll be damned if I let any of you die for no good reason. This is my work and responsibility. . . I'll see it done," Zelgadis leaves no room for argument and with that the only thoughtful scientist among the lot escapes from the room.

For a couple of minutes the room is silent with the exception of the vigorous hum of Zelgadis's computer.

Two minutes until the data is complete.

As soon as the timer runs out Zelgadis grabs the data chip and races from the room.

He does not make it far.

A blast and tremendous shake is all it takes for Zelgadis to realize that he has run out of time. Ducking into a room and under a beam Zelgadis is forced to endure the wrath of his grandfather's ship, the 'Ruby Eyes', first hand. All for the sake of keeping his research safe from the hands of evil men.

Why such men would attack in the first place is a mystery to Zelgadis. The particular corporation that holds the mythical 'Sword of Light' is a highly respected family. Whoever hired them must be pulling strings hard and fast.

But there is still the question of why?

This device can save the worlds. It's meant for everyone, why would someone go to such lengths to . . .

Zelgadis's thoughts stop here when the once strong beam above him finally gives way.

Flames engulf the room as Zelgadis does his best to cover his face and protect the chip.

When the attack is complete, Zelgadis is left broken and gasping for breath. The data chip is still clasped tightly in his hand. He is prepared to destroy it with a snap of his finger if he must, but he knows that he may be forced to break it anyway if he feels his chances of survival drop.

And it is dropping by the minute.

As he drifts between consciousness and sleep, Zelgadis becomes aware of strong hands removing the rubble from above him and the spray of a chemical extinguisher killing the remaining embers of fire.

Zelgadis is about to break the chip until he hears a familiar voice.

"Master Zelgadis are you alive," Rodimus's gravelly voice pleads as he kneels beside him.

The young scientist and lord can only smile, "The data is complete Rodimus, everything Rezo needs is here." With a great amount of effort Zelgadis allows his clenched hand to relax and releases the chip in his severely burned hand. As if a great weight has left him, Zelgadis allows himself a moment's relief. At this point Zelgadis is ready to accept what is coming.

Rodimus on the other hand is not.

"Please Zelgadis, don't give up," Rodimus yells. Without thinking about the consequences, Rodimus grabs the data chip and hastily lifts Zelgadis into his arms, racing from the room.

Pain wracks through Zelgadis's body until a portion of his arm and legs become completely numb, losing nearly all feeling on his left side. Colors of blazing orange and black swirl around Zelgadis's vision, with his heavy breathing burning his insides from the effort.

Eventually Zelgadis is laid onto a lift where a familiar face waits.

"Zelgadis what have you done," Rezo says as he walks beside his grandson.

Said grandson cannot respond of course, but seeing Rezo's face is enough to make him feel guilty. The grand ambassador is obviously pained and close to tears. "Why didn't you go with the others? You could have survived that, you foolish boy."

It is as if Rezo is pleading with him rather than arguing, but the words still sting.

"You are worth far more than this chip, but I will certainly put it to good use. I'll start by saving your life," Rezo says.

After that Zelgadis sees nothing and loses consciousness.

~ Gourry

"What were you thinking allying yourself with the Mystic Regents?" Mister Gabriev furiously spits at his eldest son. "Do you realize the political repercussions that you have caused by your irresponsible actions? What's worse is that you used our most prized possession to attack men of the Ambassador of the Red District!"

"It was deserved father!" the man says with just as much vehemence. "Gabriev Corp Soldier's are sworn to uncover deceit and protect the people, the Mystic Regents have reason to believe that Lord Rezo has been conducting unlawful experimentation that breaches the Alliances code of conduct!"

"They have no valid proof of this, it is only hearsay!" Gabriev fires back. "There is no possible way I can defend your actions. I should have never given you or your brother's access to the Sword of Light. None of you can handle the responsibility that comes with its vast power."

Behind a closed door, Gourry Gabriev silently listens with his mother and youngest brother as the heated argument continues. It grieves Gourry to see his family behaving this way. Ever since his father allowed his brothers and himself to use the Sword of Light there has been nothing but trouble. His brothers are constantly at each other's throats, nearly killing each other, just to use its power.

On the other hand, Gourry has never used it. He hates the sword and all it represents to him.

Gourry looks over at his small brother and can just make out a tear falling quickly across his round face. The second oldest son doesn't want to see this; he doesn't want to see his family undone by that cursed sword.

Carefully, Gourry picks up his youngest brother and takes his mother's hand, leading them away from the door as the verbal fight continues behind them.

They walk in silence; the small broken family making their way through the elegant halls lined with the vast achievements of his ancestors. The large mechanical soldier's his family utilizes is an impressive part of his family history. The soldiers they have trained for battle have always been the best mercenaries in the universe, but it is nothing compared to the power of the Sword of Light.

Opening a door to his mother's room and lowering his brother, Gourry kisses his mothers forehead. "I'm sorry," he says, and with a tight hug for both of them he leaves.

With purpose in his stride, Gourry makes his way to the armory. Once he does this there is no turning back, but if his family continues down this path he knows that they will end up killing each other.

There is no turning back.

With a sigh Gourry activates his mecha robot and presses the throttle.

He will destroy his family's most prized possession if he must, anything to save them from themselves.

~ Lina

"Daddy, you are not safe! Uncle Randy is about to betray your immense and generous trust! Please step away from him," Amelia cries from her white mecha suit across the grand hall.

Lina sighs.

How on earth did she get herself into this situation? The job seemed simple enough. Help a pair of secret agents from the Alliance stop a terrorist group from destroying the royal monarch of the planet Seyruun.

But then Amelia shows up claiming to be a princess on a quest to save her father. Said father turns out to be one of the undercover agents Lina is helping and now, apparently, the other agent is the prince's own brother who is bent on taking the crown for himself.

Again, Lina looks at Phil and Randy. They are standing across the room with their suspected terrorist leader successfully apprehended. There appears to be no animosity between the two men. The two have just seemingly worked together in order to apprehend an incredibly dangerous person while Amelia distracted the rest of the gang outside, with Lina's help.

Granted Amelia had done most of the work. The princess used her special mecha unit as a giant wrecking machine, destroying everything in her path. Not the most elegant display, but effective against terrorists.

"Uh, I hate to break it to you Amelia, but it doesn't look like Randy is doing anything treacherous?" Lina says logically.

The silence is uncomfortable, but Amelia doesn't lower her accusing finger from Randy.

"So you figured it out, Princess," Randy says with an evil glare.

"Seriously?" Lina sighs, if he hadn't said anything he might have gotten away from this blunder, but no one seems to be listening to Lina anyway.

"I have grown tired of my brother's idiotic and unrealistic quest for justice and peace in the galaxy. I can't stand it anymore!" the uncle cries out in dismay as the agony of it all is finally released from his suffering soul. "You do realize that your ideals will be impossible to realistically reach? You have no idea what it's like listening to your justice filled filth and my impossible job of seeing your dreams come true. I cannot make your goal a reality, no one can with your meager abilities; it cannot be done!"

Somewhere in Randy's speech Lina can just make out Phil saying 'brother' ever so softly. He displays sincere pity and sadness at hearing Randy's moving words.

As for Lina, she cannot help but feel sorry for the younger brother. She has had the privilege of traveling with the prince on her space craft, the 'Dragon Slayer', for the last couple of days. If what Randy says is true, Lina would probably find herself doing the same thing. But right now it is Prince Phil who is paying her, not Randy.

"I hate to break in after such a heartfelt speech Randy, but I need to point something out. The amazing justice princess to my right has just defeated all of the 'gang' you probably hired for this elaborate occasion so . . . the only ending I see for you is one where you go home in irons." Lina isn't sure if she should be happy for her smarts in this instance or ashamed of the fact that none of the people here were able to figure out such a simple fact.

"You haven't defeated ALL of my hired help," Randy corrects. With a swift motion the prince pulls out a communications device. "I release you E021!"

With a blast of expediential speed, a strange looking human in battle armor explodes into the room, destroying one of the elegant walls in the process.

The man does not look human.

By this time Phil has made his way across the once grand hall to stand beside his daughter. The group stares at the intimidating new opponent.

"What is he?" Amelia asks in something between wonder and horror.

"A super human I have chosen to invest in," Randy sneers.

"A cyborg," Lina curses. Cyborgs are not a common sight in this part of the galaxy. Not even in the Dil's Empire! But her training as a pilot with the Black Armor Star Engines has taught her about such creations. This is not going to be an easy fight.

Randy only nods before issuing his first command. "Kill the Prince and Princess along with anyone who opposes you."

Lina curses again as she races her dark pink mecha forward and slams into the cyborg man. "You who crosses between sky and earth, gently flowing water, gather in my hand and give me power! DEMONA CRYSTAL!" Lina chants as she activates her suit.

Her suit glows in response and along its wires a shade of crystal blue shines as ice begins to encircle her victim. With her enemy momentarily frozen in place Lina grabs his arm and swings him around, attempting to smash him into one of the halls ornate pillars.

She lets him fly.

Instead of smashing into the pillar, the man uses the column to spin around and launch back towards Lina with increased momentum.

"Separation of light and dark, grant me a shield to bar my foes and protect my might! COSMOS SHIELD!" A shield of fractured light constructs itself in front of Lina's suit just as the man reaches her. The glass like structure cracks from the weight of his attack as he seemingly kneels on her shield.

"Your power is useless against someone like me," the man smiles boldly.

With seemingly foolish confidence Lina smiles back. "With my heart, with my mind, break upon my work, BREAK!"

Immediately, the shield breaks into shards like glass that fly in all directions. Lina erects another shield easily, but her enemy is not so lucky. The sharp uncontrolled energy slices through him as if his body is mere tissue.

Before the robotic man can get up Lina activates the two large cannons attached to her arms. "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!"

With awe inspiring power, the cannons erupt and ensnare the large complex along with all those inside.

When the dust settles, a shield can be seen surrounding Amelia and her father. The princess happens to also be a White Internal Specialist, a medical officer of the highest degree. Activating a shield is a basic principle all W.I.S pilots learn early on in their studies.

"Miss Lina what was that!?" Amelia screams through the intercom that is transmitting to Lina's suit.

"Well I destroyed the bad guy didn't I?" Lina offers a 'V' for victory sign, as if it is a valid excuse.

"Are you insane!" Randy cries as he removes a layer of ruble. He has somehow survived by using a small portable shield which quickly fizzles out and dies from the strain. "You could have killed yourself with that kind of power!"

"I'm Lina Inverse!" Lina says with obvious annoyance. "I am the gorgeous driver genius, best pilot B.A.S.E.D has ever trained! I would never do something as stupid as blowing myself up!"

"It doesn't matter because you failed," the muffled voice of the cyborg says as he rockets out of the debris. One of the pieces of debris flies up into the sky and lands squarely onto Randy, killing him instantly.

"Hate to break it to you, but I think you just killed your employer," Lina remarks with disgust.

A malicious, and somewhat insane, fire erupts from behind the man's dark eyes. "You think I care? I finally met a challenge."

Lina bites her lip. She was afraid of this. The technology that creates a cyborg has yet to be perfected and such people who do undergo the transformation are ensured a quick trip to Looney-ville. Why a person would undergo such a surgery is a mystery to Lina.

Maybe that's the reason they always go insane, they weren't right in the head to begin with.

Either way this man is obviously no longer human, he is a monster.

Before Lina can do anything, two powerful fists of fury fly past her and crush the cyborg's head with pin point accuracy.

"Pacifist Punch!" the royal duo of Seyruun cries.

To Lina's shock, the cyborg man falls to ground. Lina rushes beside the two heroes just in time to watch the remnants of the cyborg body disintegrate, disappearing with the suns fading light. His body is almost like a liquid as it burns away . . . not like metal at all.

Before Lina can ponder this new discovery further, Amelia and Prince Phil celebrate. Amelia exits her suit; the father and daughter embrace each other.

"I am so proud of you my daughter," Phil shouts with laughter.

"And I'm so glad you're safe!" Amelia shouts back. "But what of Uncle Randy."

"His evil plans were his down fall, but I should have been a better brother to him," Phil says sadly. "I will return with his body to Seyruun."

Briskly, Phil turns to Lina, looking up at her with a strange stern gaze. "You kept your word and have also protected my daughter, for that you will be rewarded accordingly, but I do have one request."

"Uh, alright, what's that?" Lina says not knowing how else to respond given what has just taken place.

"Continue to protect my daughter," Phil says sternly.

"What?! Why?" Lina says. "I mean, Randy is dead, he's the reason your lives were in danger in the first place so with him gone your problems should be solved."

"Miss Lina is right Daddy," Amelia says. "Besides, Uncle Randy is my family too I must do what I can in memory of him."

"He tried to kill you!" Lina cries at Amelia.

"But he's still my family," Amelia says with no room to argue. "He was misled and killed before we could make it right. I'm sure with time we could have been a family again . . ."

Lina does not have the heart to point out how silly her ideal dream is.

"I know that Randy is not the only one who harbors ill intent for our family," Phil continues. "The appearance of that cyborg concerns me . . ." Phil does not finish this thought and Lina is pressed to pursue this, but the look in Phil's gaze is enough to stop her.

"You will be paid for your services Lina," Phil continues. "I request that you take Amelia under your wing as a medical officer for the 'Dragon Slayer'. Her true identity must be kept hidden."

"But Daddy that would be deceitful," Amelia points out unhappily.

"Aren't you a W.I.S of the highest degree?"

"Well yes . . ." Amelia trails off.

"Then it isn't a lie at all," Phil booms, but it is apparent to everyone that his answer is not well received by his daughter. He kneels down and hugs her tight. "Please let me protect you my darling."

"But I can't leave you," Amelia muffles softly into his shoulder. "Not like Gracia."

"You are not leaving me and don't think that your sister left either, she'll be back," Phil reprimands his daughter lightly.

"Well, I'll take the job," Lina grunts, looking away from the touchy scene with an awkward shrug. "But I will need some money to get a head start."

A moment of silence follows as Prince Phil checks his pockets.

"Ha, isn't this embarrassing, I had forgotten but I'd given Randy all of the cash sticks at the beginning of this trip." Phil offers a hardy laugh as Lina goes red with anger. Even Amelia looks embarrassed by her father's absentminded decision.

Lina starts digging beneath the rubble.

"Miss Lina! Please don't dishonor the dead!" Amelia cries.

_Author's Note: And here is the first chapter of Star Slayers. I worked hard on this since the first two drafts were nearly complete scraped. As far as first chapters go, this was a lot of fun to write._


End file.
